1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods for ablating tissue. The diagnosis and treatment of electrophysiological diseases of the heart, and more specifically to devices and methods for epicardial mapping and ablation for the treatment of atrial fibrillation, are described in connection with the devices and methods of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Atrial fibrillation results from disorganized electrical activity in the heart muscle, or myocardium. The surgical maze procedure has been developed for treating atrial fibrillation and involves the creation of a series of surgical incisions through the atrial myocardium in a preselected pattern so as to create conductive corridors of viable tissue bounded by scar tissue.
As an alternative to the surgical incisions used in the maze procedure, transmural ablation of the heart wall has been proposed. Such ablation may be performed either from within the chambers of the heart (endocardial ablation) using endovascular devices (e.g. catheters) introduced through arteries or veins, or from outside the heart (epicardial ablation) using devices introduced into the chest. Various ablation technologies have been proposed, including cryogenic, radiofrequency (RF), laser and microwave. The ablation devices are used to create elongated transmural lesions—that is, lesions extending through a sufficient thickness of the myocardium to block electrical conduction—which form the boundaries of the conductive corridors in the atrial myocardium. Perhaps most advantageous about the use of transmural ablation rather than surgical incisions is the ability to perform the procedure on the beating heart without the use of cardiopulmonary bypass.
In performing the maze procedure and its variants, whether using ablation or surgical incisions, it is generally considered most efficacious to include a transmural incision or lesion that isolates the pulmonary veins from the surrounding myocardium. The pulmonary veins connect the lungs to the left atrium of the heart, and join the left atrial wall on the posterior side of the heart. This location creates significant difficulties for endocardial ablation devices for several reasons. First, while many of the other lesions created in the maze procedure can be created from within the right atrium, the pulmonary venous lesions must be created in the left atrium, requiring either a separate arterial access point or a transeptal puncture from the right atrium. Second, the elongated and flexible endovascular ablation devices are difficult to manipulate into the complex geometries required for forming the pulmonary venous lesions and to maintain in such positions against the wall of the beating heart. This is very time-consuming and can result in lesions which do not completely encircle the pulmonary veins or which contain gaps and discontinuities. Third, visualization of endocardial anatomy and endovascular devices is often inadequate and knowing the precise position of such devices in the heart can be difficult, resulting in misplaced lesions. Fourth, ablation within the blood inside the heart can create thrombus which, in the right chambers, is generally filtered out by the lungs rather than entering the bloodstream. However, on the left side of the heart where the pulmonary venous lesions are formed, thrombus can be carried by the bloodstream into the coronary arteries or the vessels of the head and neck, potentially resulting in myocardial infarction, stroke or other neurologic sequelae. Finally, the heat generated by encdocardial devices which flows outward through the myocardium cannot be precisely controlled and can damage extracardiac tissues such as the pericardium, the phrenic nerve and other structures.
What are needed, therefore, are devices and methods for forming lesions that isolate the pulmonary veins from the surrounding myocardium which overcome these problems. The devices and methods will preferably be utilized epicardially to avoid the need for access into the left chambers of the heart and to minimize the risk of producing thrombus.
Additional aspects of the present invention are directed to devices and methods for ablating tissue. Ablation of heart tissue and, specifically, ablation of tissue for treatment of atrial fibrillation is developed as a particular use of these other aspects of the present invention.